


give me more

by avengerswitch (etprincipalis)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Billy didn't betray anyone in this story, F/M, It's all fun and friends bc that's the world i'd like to live in, Pole Dancing, Quote: Another broken white boy for me to fix (Marvel), Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etprincipalis/pseuds/avengerswitch
Summary: You go out with the crew for the night and get challenged to do something unconventional, which leads Billy Russo to see you with different eyes (and do something about it).
Relationships: Billy Russo & Reader, Billy Russo/Reader, Curtis Hoyle & Reader, Frank Castle/Reader, Karen Page & Reader
Kudos: 31





	give me more

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

“You know, I heard she used to be  _ pretty _ active back in college.”

“Hey!”, you protested, “Don’t just start spilling all my secrets, Page! Or else I'll have to start talking about you dirt as well.”

Karen’s laughter was muffled by the already loud sounds of the nightclub.

“Don’t blame me, you have Matt and Foggy to thank for me even knowing of this stuff.”

“I’ll get back at them in due time”, you mumbled.

It was a Friday night and one of the rare ones in which you actually felt inclined to join Karen, and the guys, Curtis, Frank and Billy, at a bar for a drink or two. The night had started with a blow to the plans when you were met with the fact that Josie’s was far too full for any other human to walk in. In fairness, the crowded place was great for Josie and her business but forcing your way into a cramped small bar was very far from your idea of fun. Which then resulted in all of you having to find somewhere else to go. 

In the end, Billy had dragged the whole crew to a fancy nightclub his millionaire friends swore by. “Trust me, this place is amazing”, he had told you on the drive over. 

Having barely arrived, you could already notice how well dressed everyone seemed to be in comparison to yourself. It wasn’t like you hadn’t made an effort, wearing a black on black ensemble entailed by a black lace bodysuit, black skinny jeans and black heeled boots. The bodysuit, in particular, being a slightly more more audacious choice than your average, every day, wardrobe choices.

Thankfully, before you could start comparing wallets (spoiler: you didn’t earn during a year what some of these people got in a single week), Billy ushered the group to a table, mildly hidden from view, but still in a spot where you could see most of the nightclub. 

“Considering how nowadays I have to practically beg her to come out with me to a bar, I would’ve paid good money to see her getting a freak on,” Billy nudged your side with his elbow. “Did you go to a lot of fraternity parties, huh,  _ missy _ ?”, Billy openly mocked, then dropped his voice lower so that only you could hear the later part of the sentence, “Fucked a lot of college guys?”, 

Your face twisted into a grimace, “For your information, I fucking did”, you challenged, raising an eyebrow at him, “the first part though, not the second,” you clarified quietly to him. 

“Not true.” Frank chipped in. “You gotta be lying”.

You took a sip of your beer. “I don’t know why it’s so hard to believe, people can change, you know?”

“Yeah, people change, but not  _ that _ much,” Curtis commented.

“For your information, I was voted best table dancer for two years in a row.”

“By whom?”, yelled Karen, her eyebrows shooting up almost to her hairline, she was barely able to contain her laughter.

“It doesn’t matter who,” you threw her a dirty look, “I used to take pole dancing lessons, so I guess that helped, as well.”

“I don’t believe it!” Billy exclaimed, his eyes were shining like a little kid who just found out they got their favorite toy for Christmas, “I don’t believe it for a fucking second!”

“Not that I need to prove anything to you, assholes, but I bet I can still do it.“

“Prove it! Prove it! Prove it!”, Frank, Karen and Curtis chanted, banging their fists on the table. 

“And what the fuck do I have to gain from that?”, you asked incredulously.

“Our respect?”, offered Karen.

“Ha! No shit, Karen? That's all I ever dreamed of getting ever since I was a little girl”, your voice dripped with sarcasm.

She was about to clap back when Billy interrupted her. “I’ll take you to that fancy restaurant you been wanting to go to”, he openly smirked at you.

“Are you for real, Russo?”.

“Yeah, promise. I’ll pay, even”, his smile was wide and bright, in that charming way that he knew could convince you to do anything. The kind he'd give you when he needed to persuade you to go watch a movie you didn’t want to. One very similar to the one you'd give him whenever you wanted him to do something he wasn’t so inclined as well. 

“You, Lieutenant Russo, got yourself a deal”, you took his hand and shook it, but just before getting up from your seat, came closer to him and quietly whispered on his ear words which left him with an unmistakable grin. 

_ “Just try not to fall in love with me, sir.” _

Your friendship had been like that from the start. 

Full of jokes and teasing. Always testing the waters to see just how far the other was willing to go. Promising one another things that the you knew weren’t going to go all the way.

At first it was more in a innuendo-teasing kind of way, then it sort of escalated when you started working out together in the same gym. You couldn’t help but stare at his arms, or how unbelievably tight his ass looked even in sweatpants, or the way the sounded when he was lifting weights, the obscene sounds that came out of that man’s mouth should be illegal. Seeing him all sweaty and worked up made you want to throw him on top of the nearest surface and ride him to oblivion. Soon you became aware of how he’d also stare back, eyes glued to your ass when you were doing squats. 

You didn't hide the fact that you were attracted to him. And he made no effort to stop himself from doing the same to you.

There was a very close call incident when you had gone on a trip to the beach a couple of months ago. At some point, he had taken you on his lap and wrapped your legs around him while you were both in the water, your arms were around his neck, but his hands had traveled from your thighs to your ass and he brought your core that much closer to his own member, allowing you to be able to feel him hard and ready under his garments, painfully aware of how frustrating this game was getting.

You didn’t take this to mean too much, though. It was just how your friendship was. Plus, he wasn’t shy about having several hookups which you’d often chat about. It wasn't like he was ever planning on making a move on you, right?

As you walked away from the table you could hear Karen and Frank shouting encouragements at you. Before climbing on the pole, you stopped by the bar to have an extra shot of vodka. Liquid courage at its best. You smiled at the barman, saluting him, and downed the shot at once. 

Billy watched you stepping closer to the stage, for a second he thought you were going to remove your shoes, but you ended up climbing up still wearing your heels, a move which pleased him more than it should’ve, thinking back to all those times he imagined himself wrapping those legs around his neck while your heels were still on. 

He was alarmed as you stared directly at him in the crowd, a clear warning that he was in for way more than he had originally bargained for. He couldn’t believe you had actually taken up the challenge of doing this and now his usually fairly shy, chill friend was up on a stage about to pole dance in front of the whole club. He bit his lip as he stared at you up there. The look in your eyes was a wild one, exactly the kind of thing he’d often see when you and him got really close to getting it on, or really the way you glared at him whenever not so accidentally touched your thigh under the table when you were out for dinner with your friends. In your year long friendship, teasing you had become one of his favorite pastimes. 

He had to admit that you looked particularly good tonight, rendering him speechless when he saw you coming out of your building and walking up to his car. It also had been a while since you agreed to come out with the group, since you had been extra busy with work lately, and even longer since he saw you wearing that bold shadow of red lipstick. The one that, whenever he saw you wearing made him wonder how those lips would look wrapped around him. He adjusted himself in the seat, suddenly becoming  _ very _ aware of the effect that all of this was having on his lower region. 

You heard your friends hooting and clapping even louder as you climbed up on one of the many poles spread around the nightclub, shifting your eyes away from the curious looks that lots of strangers were giving you, including many disgusting old men who seemed to take a particular interest on what you were about to do. 

You decided to focus your gaze on Billy. If he was willing to challenge you into this situation, you might as well give him a run for his money and give him a little show while your at it.

You closed your eyes, focusing on yourself, concentrating on every muscle in your body, remembering those pole dancing lessons that unbeknownst to your friends, you still took. (It's an awesome form of exercise, okay?). 

You cleared your head space, getting into the right mood. 

And so, the music started, your body moving to the beat, grabbing and twirling yourself around the pole along with the beat. 

Your eyes met Billy's in the crowd, and you bit your lip as you moved your hips, grinning at his expression.

Billy starred in marvel at the way you were moving and he couldn’t fucking believe that the girl who was up on that stage, dancing and grinding like a sex goddess was the same one who he’d have over at his apartment on Sunday nights to eat takeout and watch movies. In your leisure time, he’d usually find you wearing a big hoodie and sweatpants, but now, there you were in your lingerie-eske bodysuit, one which gave a nice peek of cleavage, that made him want to bury his face in your breasts, and those jeans that made your ass look incredible.

Before, he was well aware that you were hot but, damn...this was something else. Suddenly all the fantasies he had involving of you became painfully real. 

He saw you getting lost in the moment, gliding on the pole and was wholeheartedly jealous of all the people that got to see you doing this kind of stuff during your college years. 

Just before the song ended, you did a suspended swirl and threw him a not so subtle wink, to which Frank nudged him on the ribs, and Karen cheered even louder. 

When the song ended, tired and breathing hard, you bowed to the crowd, laughing as your stupid friends cheered. A very athletic blonde man offered you his hand to help you climb off the stage and soon enough you were back at the safety of your place on the table.

“Wow! That was WOW!”, was all that Karen kept repeating.

A slight blush tinged Frank’s cheeks and he chuckled. “Damn, I don’t think anyone here was expecting that, most of all Bill.”

Finally looking at Billy, you noticed how his pupils were wide, eyes dark as night, he was also slightly slack-jawed as he looked you up and down.

“I will admit, I didn’t know you had it in you”, he said. 

You smirked. “Don’t feel bad, honey. There’s a lot still left for you to find out.”

The night went on as planned, with lots of laughs and booze. You had been interrupted a couple of times by random men coming up to the table to give you their numbers. You laughed it off most of the time, but after an incident where you got stuck at the bar being chatted up by the same blonde who helped you off the stage, when you went back to the table you felt Billy’s hand gripping your leg like he’d sometimes do, only this time his fingers started absentmindedly caressing your inner thigh, leaving you flustered as he caused a heat wave to go through your entire body, straight into your most sensitive core.

You had stared up at him, ready to call him out for his actions, only to notice that he was staring straight ahead, as if nothing was happening, keeping the conversation with Frank about something that happened at Anvil that week, though you noticed how he had a small smirk playing on his lips. 

When your friends got tired enough and it was finally time to go home, everyone paid their share of the bill, except for you. Billy insisted on paying for yours.  _ “As a thank you”, _ he laughed,  _ “for the performance.” _ To which you had responded by hitting his arm and mumbling “ _ asshole _ ” under your breath but still loud enough for him hear. Still, you let him pay. 

Soon you found yourself in front of your apartment building, Billy being the one who drove you home.

Billy thought the drive had been one of the longest of his life. All the time he kept trying to avoid staring at you, but there you were, in all your glory, and all he could think about was dropping one hand from the wheel and putting it to good use. Preferably by pleasuring you. After parking, he turned off the car. He cleared his throat before speaking. 

“So, uh, you really knew what you were doing.”

You smiled and by god in that moment he just wanted to grab you and kiss you till you were both breathless. 

“I told you, I’m full of secrets.”

“Many of which I’d like to find out.”

He looked at you through his thick eyelashes and you had to press your legs together. The movement didn’t go unnoticed by him. He took the opportunity to lean closer to you, lips almost touching. Your breath caught in your throat, and you were panting in anticipation.

Not being able to wait any longer you reached for him, pulling him by his shirt, crashing your lips together in a ferocious dance. You licked his bottom lip and he opened his mouth, chucking at your eagerness, and then darted his tongue into your mouth to meet yours. You sucked, bit and tasted each other for what it felt like hours, one of his hands grabbing the back of your neck to bring you closer. 

He lightly tugged on your hair causing you to tilt your head, giving him the perfect opportunity to bring his lips to your neck, nibbling on your collarbones and leaving behind a trail of bright red marks, both of you only pulling away when you were too breathless and overwhelmed to continue.

You breathed hard, pupils wide as you stared at him in hunger. “So, you must’ve really liked that dance, huh?”.

He leaned his forehead against yours. “Sweetheart, you’re fucking amazing, you know that, right? But, listen, up there? You showed to the entire club that you’re the hottest woman in the whole fucking world. So, I’d like to ask you to please, fuck,  _ please, _ never do that shit in front of any other man cause if you do I’mma have to rip their fucking eyes out.”

You giggled. “Don’t be a baby, Billy or else I won’t show you the bonus part of my number. You see, you have been selected to be a part of a private show which only very special people get to see."

His ears perked. “Did you just say  _ private show? _ ”

You nodded, reaching for him, hands gliding over to his neck, then going down his chest and reaching further and further down, grazing over his hard member. 

He exhaled, closing his eyes, a smirk forming on his lips. “Then what the fuck are we waiting for?”. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You can send me any request through my tumblr @vetseras.  
> Please if you enjoyed, leave kudo and a comment!


End file.
